


The Maybe-One-Year-Plan

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce and Clark are college professors, But seriously it's not that bad, College AU, Dudes Being Bros, Fluff and Crack, I REGRET NOTHING, I WAS TIRED, I'm Sorry, M/M, don't even know where I'm going with this, it was just an idea, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: In an Au where all Superheroes give up their identities to the public, some of them were requested to share their experiences and expertise with the next generation. So that's when Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent took jobs as college professors at Metropolis University. They end up making a very casual agreement that neither of them saw coming.





	1. First Day of Class...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark talks to Bruce about some of his experience on the first day of class over tacos and things escalate quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping to make this a three(ish) part series and just wrap it up real quick. No promises. I was sitting in an English class and was thinking, "Wow. Bruce and Clark would be cute professors. Especially if they were like in love or something." And that was about a year ago so I've been sitting on this one for about a year before I actually did something with it. Haha.
> 
> Feel free let me know if you have read any College AUs with them as professors cause I really like the idea of them being professors. I just want to read them but I haven't found many where they're the main characters and I'm not that good of a writer especially since I'm a bit rusty.
> 
> PS. I was so tired while I wrote this and now I'm realizing it might have been a mistake. HAha.

It was the first day of classes and Bruce was up bright and early. He was not a morning person by any means. He sat in his office sipping from a mug Timothy had bought him that said:

"Dear Dad:  
  
Thanks for putting up with a spoiled, ungrateful, messy, bratty child like my sibling.

love, Your favorite"

Bruce had at least fifteen mugs like these that said something ridiculous like that. At least one from every kid. Jason's simply said, "Dad's poop juice." Alfred was very displeased with that one. Bruce was used to the kids being that way and found it endearing. Once the Justice League found out about this, they started buying him ridiculous Batman mugs. So buying Bruce mugs was officially a thing.

As Bruce organized his papers and got his syllabi printed he took little delicate sips from his coffee mug. He heard a tap on his door and turned his head to see a familiar face peeking in at him with a cheesy grin. "Morning, Bruce," said Clark unrealistically happy for how early in the morning it was.

Bruce nodded. "Clark," he said leaning back in his chair. "I expected you to be late like always."

"Well," Clark stepped in. "Technically, I am. I was gonna come earlier because I bought you a present to congratulate you on your first day of class."

Bruce slumped his shoulders. "Clark, you didn't-"

"Tada!" Clark pulled a mug out from behind his back that read on the side in big black letters "Students' Tears."

Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh my god, Clark-" Clark burst into laughter before he emptied the mug he'd gotten from Tim into his new one. "No, Clark. I can't take that to class today.-"

"Why not?!"

"It's the first day! I'm already Batman. I don't want to scare them-"

"But you love to scare people," Clark whined.

"They're just kids-"

"Kids who think Batman is their friend," Clark retorted.

Bruce glared at him. He wasn't going to get into an argument right now. "So are you ready for this?"

Clark shrugged. "Nope. I'm totally terrified. Like... I never thought I'd be a professor. It's so weird."

Bruce smiled. "Well, I wouldn't worry. You're great with people. Everyone loves you." Bruce's words eased his nerves a little bit. "Me on the other hand. I might actually make them cry. I'm used to my kids. They're all a bunch of assholes.-"

"I wonder who they learned it from-"

"Oh. Trust me. They learned it all on their own," said Bruce. "I'm a different kind of asshole."

Clark looked at him funny and crossed his arms. "I didn't know there were different kinds."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you're horrible-"

"I love you too, sweetie," Clark said before he could let Bruce go on anymore. "So, hey. You wanna go out for lunch today? My treat." Bruce started to shake his head but Clark grabbed him by the chin. "I'll take you somewhere quiet where other people won't bother your introversion."

"That sounds awfully romantic for a couple of college professors hanging out, Clark."

Clark dropped his hands to his sides. "When's your lunch break? Same as mine."

Bruce nodded and looked at his watch. "I think I'm gonna head to my classroom. Yours is right across from mine, right?"

Clark nods. "Yeah. I'll go with you. I just have to grab my tote."

Bruce knew Clark could get it done quick so I didn't bother waiting around. They made their way around campus and to their rooms. Clark set his room up in no time literally so he could come across the hall to bug Bruce while he got ready. "So what are they gonna call you? Professor Wayne? Batman? Bruce? Or maybe they'll call you dad like all the other kids you come across."

"Haha. Very funny," Bruce chided. "No. I think I'll let them choose. I don't want them to be intimidated by me... at least not too much... What about you?"

"Oh. Just Kent," said Clark. "I don't want them to feel like I'm their friend. But you can always call me Clark because you are my friend, Bruce."

"That's Professor Wayne to you, Mr. Kent," Bruce teased.

"Yeah. Right. Like I'd ever call you that." Clark could hear students coming down the hall. "I think they're coming so I'm gonna split."

"Mhm," Bruce nodded and started up his computer.

"Good luck," called Clark cheerily as he left the classroom.

Criminal Psychology - Day 1

 Bruce stood in the full classroom front and center. "Good morning, students," he waited for the chattering to die down. "This is Criminal Psychology and I am Professor Bruce Wayne-"

Right away a kid threw his hand up in the air. He didn't wait for Bruce to call on him before blurting out, "You're Batman, right?!"

Bruce nodded. "Yes. Correct. Professor Bruce Wayne by day, Batman by night." He could see a few of the students stiffen up at that. So he added something to lighten the mood. "Unless your my kids then, I'm just 'Dad' all the time." That brought about some chuckling. "Good. Good. You can call me whatever you like, I suppose. Bruce, Mr. Wayne, Professor-"

"Can we call you Batman?" asked the same blurting young man in the front.

"I will respond to Batman although I prefer to be called by my given name when I'm not wearing the cape and cowl. When someone calls me Batman I will assume there is trouble and go into full-fledged 'Batmode' as my kids call it. So just don't do it."

He paused to look down at his notes and could see a ton of hands go up. "I will not be taking any questions. Thank you."

"What are my qualifications?" Bruce asked rhetorically. "Well, I can tell you about a dozen league members who regretted asking that question." He let out a slightly sadistic chuckle. No one laughed with him. "Anyways, I have an extensive background in criminal apprehension... because I'm Batman. When I was about your age I traveled the world and attended many of the world's best education centers and audited many classes basically until I got bored. Then I continued to travel the world learning how to fight. Eventually, that led me to the League of Assassins. I came home and that's around when the Bat of Gotham made his appearance. And I had one single goal in mind the entire time; revenge on the man who murdered my parents right in front of my eight-year-old eyes."

Bruce paced while he explained his experience with criminals. "I was a criminal. I have been a criminal until the Vigilantism Protection Policy was set in place. And I knew the entire time that was I was doing was criminalistic. I was dead set on revenge until after I adopted my first son, Richard Grayson, aka the first Robin. He taught me that justice was not the same as vengeance. I never got revenge on that man who killed my parents. I got justice. Even after all that schooling I never learned the most important lesson in my life until I became a father."

"I've not only been a criminal myself but I have fought alongside other criminals, ie. Catwoman and the Justice League, against many... many... many, countless other criminals, real criminals, not just vigilantes and superheroes." He leaned against his desk. "So how about we do ourselves a favor and save some class time. Just always assume that I'm right."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. The last person who told me I was wrong ended up with a piece of Kryptonite in his eye and cried like a baby," Bruce quipped loudly knowing Clark could hear him.

Investigative Journalism - Day 1

Clark shouted from his class. "I heard that, asshole!" Students from both classrooms laughed at their banter.

"You talk to your mother with that mouth?" Bruce shouted back.

Clark slammed his door loud enough that Bruce could get the picture. "OK. Let's get started. Sorry, we're starting a little late. I guess I just wanted all the Syllabi passed out and all the notes and everything else I printed. OK. So my name is Clark-er-Mr. Kent." He corrected himself rather sloppily. "Mr. Kent. Call me Mr. Kent. This is Investigative Journalism, by the way, if you haven't already figured that out but reading the syllabus. Um..."

Clark looked among the sea of young adults before him. "Wow. There's a lot of you."

"So um... Yeah. I'll tell you about myself." He smiled cutely. "I'm alumni! I used to attend this very University and I remember taking this exact class in this exact room. And I remember being that clumsy kid who showed up late on the first day and fell down the stairs." Clark winked at a kid in the front row. "I earned a bachelor's in Journalism and worked at the Daily Planet for like... a few years. A lot actually. Like more than ten. No... I wasn't the best at my job but only because I spent most of my time saving the world from crazy maniacs like Lex Luthor. I also have an unfair advantage because you know... Supersenses and all that."

"But you know what they say," Clark said. "Thos who can't do, teach!"

He was off to a bad start. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Did I mention that I'm Superman?"

The room was full of crickets as everyone stared at him with bored expressions. A girl in the middle raised her hand slowly. Clark smiled and called on him. "Um... I thought Suhotan was hott... you know, like not a nerd?"

Clark felt heat rushing to his cheeks as embarrassment flooded him. "Oh my God. It's like my first day of college all over again."

Lunch Time

"We still have two minutes," Bruce said. "Don't leave yet. I have one last assignment for tonight."

That moment, Clark just walked in the door and didn't even bother waiting until Bruce was done. He just walked right up to the front of the class room. "Hey, Bruce!"

Bruce shoved him towards his desk. "Have a seat and wait. Everyone, I want you to read page 50 tonight. We'll discuss it in class tomorrow. Thank you. You're dismissed." Bruce turned to Clark. "Is everything OK?"

Clark pulled at his tie. "I need to get out of this place man."

"It was that bad, huh?" Bruce asked.

Clark only answered by facepalming and letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Me too," said Bruce. "Why don't we talk about it at lunch, k? My treat."

"No. It's my treat," argued Clark.

"Will that make you feel better?"

"....no."

"How about I buy you a dozen of those tacos you like?"

Clark looked up. "I'm listening."

"Ugh. Come on. Let's just get out of here!" He grabbed him by the ear and drug him towards the door. Clark protested which ultimately ended up with them wrestling like a couple of children. Clark playfully kicked Bruce in the butt. Bruce instinctfully caught his foot and pulled it bringing Clark to the floor.

Clark started laughing like an idiot. "Oh my God, Bruce. What was that?"

"I don't know, Clark," said snickering a little to himself. "Why did you kick me in the butt?"

"You grabbed my ear! What are you? My mom?!"

"Oh my God!" Bruce kicked his side. "Get off your ass, Kent."

This time Clark kicked Bruce's feet out from under him. "Whoa." And he was surprised when it worked.

Bruce landed on top of him. "Oof!" Bruce pulled his face up from Clark's chest.

"That actually worked."

"I'm getting to old for this," said Bruce pushing up on his elbows so he was hovering over Clark who was still laughing with tears in his eyes. "What are we? Ten?"

Clark only answered with laughter. "I can't...... I can't...-"

"Um! Excuse me, Mr. Wayne!" said a female voice. "Professor Kent!"

Bruce and Clark froze and their eyes darted to the owner of the voice. A girl with bright red hair and a clipboard in her hand was looking at them with wide eyes. The two men looked at each other before they realized they were in a very compromising. "This is not what it looks like," said Bruce calmly getting off of Clark and standing.

Clark wasn't so calm. "Yeah. We were just about to go to lunch," he said frantically. "And what you saw, we're Batman and Superman. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Shut up," begged Bruce.

"We weren't fighting, I mean not really!" Clark went on, his cheeks turning a little more pink with each sentence he said. "We were just wrestling." Clark smiled and shrugged him shoulder. "We were about to go out for lunch and he grabbed me so... I mean, not go out for lunch like a date. And not Grabbed me!!! He didn't grab me like-like that!! No. No!-"

"Shut. Up!" said Bruce more sternly.

Clark pouted. "I'm sorry.-"

"Can I help you?"

"Oh..." the girl looked at the two of them confused. "I just... nevermind." Then she left abruptly.

Bruce turned to glare at Clark only to find the handsome man smiling at him sheepishly.

Half an hour later, Clark was sitting in Bruce's car stuffing his face with tacos. "Hey, Bruce. Can I ask you a 'guy' question?"

Bruce shrugged and wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "Yeah?"

"Well, can I get an honest answer?" Clark swallowed his taco. "Like a really honest answer. From the bottom of your heart."

Bruce took a bite contemplating. "Yeah. I mean. When have I ever lied to you about a 'guy' thing? Wait... we don't talk about 'guy' things? Are you having a dick problem? Cause I don't talk about dick problems-"

"What?" Clark shook his head. "No. My junk is completely fine. That's not-no. That's not what this is about. Just let me ask the question and forget we had that part of the conversation."

Bruce nodded his head and swallowed. "Yeah. Cause I don't wanna talk about your dick problems." He took another bite and rudely talked with his mouth full cause he couldn't get away with that around Alfred. "So what's you question anyways?'

"OK. Just answer me honestly."

"K."

"Am I attractive?"

Bruce stopped chewing and looked at Clark. "Hm?"

"Am I hott?"

Bruce continued chewing and maintain eye contact with Clark for a moment. But then he thoroughly swept Clark's body with his eyes. He swallowed and shrugged. "I'd fuck you."

Clark wasn't expecting that for an answer. "I just wanted to know if I was attractive, Bruce."

"Why are you asking me? I don't... know. I mean. Yeah. You're hot. Just..." Bruce looked at his jacket. "Your wardrobe doesn't flatter you... at all. It makes you look fat. And not in the right places."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you either wear your sexy farm clothes or you buy a suit that fits," Bruce said firmly.

"I can't wear my farm clothes to school... can I?"

"Instructors don't really have a dress code," said Bruce. "You could wear your uniform if you wanted."

"Only if you wore yours too. So what makes my farm clothes sexy anyways?" Clark asked.

Bruce set down his taco cause he had to use his hands to demonstrate. "So it's all in the way that the jeans cup your butt cheeks." He used his hands to show how he remembered the shape of Clark's but being. "And the plaid just flows over your shoulders and tucks into your jeans. Very sexy." Bruce sort of outlined the shape of Clark's torso before picking up his taco and taking another bite.

"Uh huh..." Clark thought while he looked at Bruce. "Why do you know so much about being sexy?"

"Uh. Duh," he said in the middle of chewing. "I'm Bruce Wayne. I've slept with like half of your coworkers."

"No. You haven't!"

"I haven't," admitted Bruce. He playfully poked a finger at Clark. "But I totally got you to act all jealous.-"

"I'm not jealous."

"That's what a jealous person would say," said Bruce. "But hey. Why were you asking me if I thought you were attractive?"

"Oh. it's just... my students don't believe I'm Superman. Apparently, I'm not hott and too much of a nerd."

"Well, they were right about you being a nerd." Clark smack Bruce's arm. "But you're very hott. Take it from Bruce Wayne. According to Time Magazine, I'm the sexiest man alive. And I think you're sexier than I am. Like, damn. Why are you still single?"

"I don't know why I'm still single! It really bums me out, man!"

"I know a few people," said Bruce nonchalantly. "Need me to set you up?"

Clark sighed. "No. I think I'm just meant to be single and alone forever."

Bruce shrugged. "How about if we're both still single in a certain amount of time, we hook up? Does that make you feel better?"

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I'm dead serious," said Bruce. "Dude. I'm never gonna find anyone either. Let's just do it."

 "But... you're my friend. We're friends and we're stuffing our face with tacos during our lunch break together."

"Let's give it a year, k?" Bruce suggested. "And if we decide it's too weird then we can just keep being buddies. And if we decide a year isn't enough time then we can change it-"

"What if it's too much time?" Bruce looked at Clark skeptically. "I'm just saying. I don't want to waste a whole year just for you, man. I've got you right here now.-"

"However long you want. I don't care," said Bruce.

"Really?" asked Clark putting a hand up to his heart. "Oh my God, Bruce. What have you done? You're going to regret this so bad."

"The way I see it, we already act like a married couple. And we hang out all the time. The only difference is that you'd help me with parenting and I'd get laid more often. I think it's a win-win."

"So we're actually doing this? It just seems so casual."

Bruce looked at him and shrugged. "I'd get down on my knee but we're in a vehicle."

"Oh. You'll be on your knees soon enough. Trust me," Clark winked at him.

Bruce started the car and rolled his eyes. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was going to sulk in my apartment because I thought I was unattractive but then you went and kept saying how sexy I was so now I kinda want to hang out with you."

"Well, I have 'rich people' things to do. You can tag along if you want but I doubt you'll find any of it interesting-"

"You're interesting."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, farmboy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and leave a kudos.
> 
> :):):):):):):):)
> 
> Toodles ;)


	2. Not-a-date Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark go on a not-a-date date which leads to them going out on an actual date eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah. As someone pointed out, they don't really act like themselves. Well, that's because it's in a universe that is happiness and rainbows and fluff. And they just click like that with each other. They don't necessarily act like that with other people. They just have a special chemistry and I'm on spring break so I'm being lazy.
> 
> And who doesn't love a little banter?

"Tomorrow, your paper on Ill Intentions is due at the beginning of class before I start lecturing," explained Bruce the class of students. The room was full of rustling noises as they got ready to go to their next classes. "And, please, for your grade's sake, don't be late. Thank you. You're dismissed." As Bruce turned his mic off and approached the computer to exit the powerpoint tab a young woman approached him. "Can I help you?"

She seemed a little nervous. "I hope so. Um. I just wanted to ask you some questions about tomorrow's paper."

"Yes. Go ahead.-"

"Bruuuuuuuuce." Clark decided that right then would be the perfect time to interrupt their conversation by barging in the classroom and hugging him.

"Just ignore the person hanging on me," Bruce insisted seeing that the girl was uncomfortable at the public display of affection. He didn't blame her cause he was comfortable with it either. Luckily, Clark stepped back like a good little boy and waited his turn.

"Well... it's actually about our sources. I just wanted to know how strict you are on citations. Like will I get docked a grade if I forget a period?"

"Oh. Yeah. Don't tell anyone but I'm not really a citations guy. So I couldn't mark you wrong even if something was wrong," said Bruce like that easy going professor that everyone loved. Afterall, it was Batman that was strict and on the point. Bruce Wayne, however, was very flaky and all of his personas were starting to meld together since the Vigilantism Protection Act. "But you can't tell anyone that. Especially my superiors." Which is what led to him being this laid-back professor that could still be a little bit scary sometimes... cause he was Batman.

"Oh. Well, that's good to know. I was really freaking out about them. I'm horrible at citations," she said sounding awfully relieved. "I hate them so much."

Clark gasped. "I love citations."

Bruce and the girl looked at him like he was crazy. "What's wrong with you?" asked Bruce bluntly. "Your poor students."

"You're Professor Kent, right?" asked the girl.

"Yes. That's me."

She smiled and rocked on her toes in excitement. "I'm actually majoring in Journalism so hopefully I'll get to take your class next semester."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you," said Clark still being as cheery and cute as ever. "And feel free to stop by my office any time you need help with citations. I'd love to give you a hand."

"Thanks," she said. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later. Thanks, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce turned to Clark who was grinning at him like an idiot. "What?"

Clark stood with his elbows propped up on the standing desk across from Bruce. He had a ridiculous grin and looked at Bruce expectantly but said nothing. He just waited.

"So..." Bruce mimicked Clark's posture and propped his chin on his elbows and looked at Clark expectantly.

Clark bobbed his head back and forth. "So."

Bruce still had no idea what was going on. "OK. What is this? What are you doing?"

Clark shrugged. "Just watching."

"Watching...? Watching me?" Clark nodded with a smile on his face. "OK." Bruce stood up straight and turned his attention to his computer where he took care of a few things. "Why?"

"Cause..." Clark stretched his arms out in front of him awkwardly. "I was thinking."

"........... Care to elaborate?"

"Uh... not really," said Clark. "But sure." He stood up straight but only for a moment before he slouched and propped an elbow up on the desk again. "You wanna go like... hang out or something?"

Bruce looked at him. "OK. But why is this different than the other times you've wanted to 'hang out'?" He used special air quotes for emphasis.

"Well..."

"Is this because of our conversation in the car the other day?"

Clark shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah. I guess I just want your fashion advice. I don't know. I mean... I'm horrible at shopping. And I don't know what looks good. Apparently, you do-"

"It's a date," said Bruce not wanting to hear his mumbling anymore. "Although, you should know that I don't like to waste my time when I'm shopping. Also, I'm taking you somewhere where you can get quality attire-"

"But Bruce-"

"Hey, come on. If you want my advice, then I'm paying for your clothes," Bruce demanded.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"A deal's a deal." Bruce threw his bag that he carried his supplies in over his shoulder and turned off his computer.

"Fine," said Clark giving in. "But it's not a date." He walked with Bruce back to their offices and they continued their conversation. "Think of it more as testing the waters for dating. I just don't think we should jump right in with the dating thing.-"

"OK," said Bruce. "Good to know that my future is really counting on this shopping trip."

"How about we just pretend like we didn't make that deal we made in the car while we're shopping just so there's no added pressure of some sort. Like we just act natural and let stuff happen-"

"Stuff like what?"

"Just stuff. I don't know."

"Like flirting?"

"......I guess."

"OK. Good to know that I'm allowed to flirt with my maybe-future-boyfriend while we go on a maybe-one-day-we'll-actually-date date but just as friends."

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

"You do realize that guy friends don't go shopping, right?"

Clark shrugged. "They do when it's a date."

"You just said it wasn't a date."

"It's not a date."

...

Bruce and Clark were walking up the stairs to a Nordstroms in the center of the Metropolis City Central Mall. "OK. So I have a rule, Clark."

"You know I'm a sucker for rules," he said sarcastically. "Fine. What's your rule?"

Bruce sent Clark a silly smirk. "You're not allowed to look at the price tags."

Clark stopped in his tracks to look up at the ceiling and take a deep breath. "OK. OK. No price tags. It'd freak me out since I've only ever shopped at Wal-Mart and gotten $8 jeans and $4 dollar shirts."

"Well, just pretend that it's Wal-Mart then," said Bruce shaking his head in annoyance. He urged Clark to continue walking and pushed him in the direction of the pants. "Nordstroms is basically a rich guy's Wal-Mart. Do you seriously buy your suits from Wal-Mart?"

"Uh. On a reporter's salary that's all I can afford." Clark was pointed at a rack of jeans. He just stood there feeling overwhelmed.

"What size do you wear?"

"Uh...36?" He barely uttered the number and Bruce pulled at his waistband to check if it was tight enough.

"I'd try and 34. These are too loose." Before Clark could respond, Bruce was throwing multiple pants into his arms. He spotted the tag on one pair and was about to flip it over to check the number on the other side but...

"Remember our rule?" Bruce interrupted his actions.

Clark whined. "This is going to be harder than I thought. And maybe I don't like tight pants."

"They're not going to be tight. They're going to actually fit.-"

"And I don't need this many pants!"

"You're going to try on this many pants," Bruce corrected him. "Then I'm going to choose which ones I think look best on you, and I'm going to buy them.-"

"Bruce-"

"Don't worry," said Bruce. "You'll pay me back just not with money."

Clark looked at him nervously. "Should I be scared?"

Bruce shrugged. "Not scared. Maybe a little nervous.-"

"I am nervous. But now I'm scared." Bruce walked away leaving Clark to continue to let his anxiety fester. "Bruce!"

...

Bruce and Clark stood in a dressing room that was surrounded by mirrors. It was actually quite grand and spacious. "Wow. This is a nice dressing room," said Clark... He was stalling. He spun around to note every hook and piece of decor inside.

"Come on, buddy. I'm losing my patience," Bruce said hastily. He pulled a plaid and a pair of jeans and held them up to Clark. "Try them on."

"What? You're just gonna watch me?" asked Clark.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What? You want me to help you?"

"Uh..." Clark blushed at the thought of Bruce undressing him. "Wwwwell-no. No. I just...." He uncomfortably cleared his throat.

Bruce reached his hand out and started unbuttoning Clark's shirt before he let himself go on anymore. "You could have just said so." Clark froze and stared at Bruce with wide, surprised eyes. Bruce ran his hand up Clark's smooth chest with a sadistic grin. He had Clark backed up against the wall, pinned against his will. "Hey, Clark..." he said with a more genuine smile.

Clark was surprised he was able to speak at all. "Bruce?"

"Will you kiss me?" he said.

"You want me to... to kiss you?" asked Clark, still racked with nerves.

"You didn't think I'd buy you all these clothes without an ulterior motive, did you?" Bruce teased. Of course, he was joking. He just needed to know if he could really stand kissing Clark before they went and started dating.

"Money can't buy you love, Mr. Wayne," Clark said finally getting is shit together.

"I don't need to buy what's already mine, Clark," said Bruce inching closer. "I just want a kiss."

Clark's blush started to come back. "Well, Bruce... I'm kinda nervous over here. Maybe you could just-"

Bruce crashed his lips into Clark's which made Clark weak in the knees within seconds. Initially, the kiss only lasted a split second, just a taste. But when they looked into each other's eyes, a small smile appeared on each other faces. "Is that what you wanted?" asked Bruce.

Clark nodded. It was like all of his nerves melted away. "Yeah." He gave Bruce another kiss on the lips, testing the waters. He pulled him closer and they... experimented with each other. Testing the chemistry between them. Clark abruptly pulled away and winced.

"What? Is this weird?" asked Bruce.

"No. It's really nice and... easy. Nothing is ever this easy."

"Oh..." said Bruce. " I thought you were gonna say that you thought of our teenage sons walking in on us and totally freaking out."

"I wasn't thinking of Jon and Damian," said Clark. "Were you?"

Bruce bobbed his head. "Um... not at first. But then I started freaking out cause... oh my God what have we done?!"

"Well, hey. I thought the kiss was really good," whined Clark. "I thought there was... you know, stuff between us."

"There is stuff between us," said Bruce. "That's why I'm freaking out!"

Clark panicked and pulled him into another kiss. Bruce initially tried to push him away but gave in way too easily. Clark was right. When they parted. "This _is_ too easy."

"I can't tell if that's good or bad." Clark rested his cheek against Bruce's.

Bruce didn't resist the urge to let him. "God, I hope it's good."

Clark chuckled and backed away from him. "I guess we're just not used to simplicity. What? With all the secret identities and multiple personas."

"I guess I gave up on dating a while ago once I got tired of the lies," said Bruce. "I haven't even thought about dating again until you mentioned something last week."

Clark smiled as he held Bruce by his hips. He rested his forehead against Bruce's. "I haven't been on a date since the divorce papers showed up on my desk."

"I suppose the benefit to us dating is that we already know each other so well..." said Bruce. "Maybe that's why it's easy. Maybe since we've seen the worst and the best of each other, things just come easy like that."

"You're probably right," said Clark taking Bruce's hand and locking fingers, still testing the waters of physical affection with his friend.

"See? And that's what I'm talking about," said Bruce pulling his head away from Clark's with a genuine smile. "You already know that I'm always right." Clark and Bruce couldn't help but laugh jovially at that, their eyes sparkling.

Clark shook his head and asked, "So how are we supposed to continue this?" He held up the shirt that he was about to try on.

Bruce shrugged. "We can pretend that the kiss didn't happen and you can ask me out later."

"Just a couple of buddies shopping?"

"Just a couple of buddies shopping," confirmed Bruce. "Which doesn't happen, by the way. Straight guys don't just go shopping-"

"Well, obviously we're not straight," said Clark. "Geez. Some genius you are."

Bruce simply glared.

Clark pulled on the first shirt. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road." He buttoned the shirt up and put on the pants that Bruce had assigned to him. "What do you think?"

"Tuck it in." Then Bruce left. "I'll be right back."

Clark tucked in his shirt and waited for Bruce to return. He was so tempted to look at the price tag. But he promised Bruce. He promised him.

Bruce came back with a few belts and some shoes in hand. "Oh my God, Bruce! What are you trying to do? Buy me an entire new wardrobe?!"

Bruce bobbed his head in consideration. "Well, when you take me to your apartment I want to be impressed by what's in your closet-"

"I'm still in my closet!" said Clark loudly. "I already have my... friend-that-agreed-to-date-me buying all my clothes. How am I supposed to explain this to like... my parents?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. You're not as far in the closet as you think you are." Clark huffed in annoyance and paranoia. Bruce rounded the belt around Clark's dark denim jeans through the loops. "Come on. All my kids are grown up. I don't get to take them shopping anymore. Let me by you new clothes!" Bruce demanded.

"I'm not your kid, though," said Clark.

"Look, as you 'friend-that-agreed-to-date-you,' I'm gonna want to get you presents and stuff. You have to be OK with me spoiling you," argued Bruce.

Clark took a deep breath. "Fine. But I just feel like I have to pay you back and I don't like that feeling."

"Clark, money doesn't mean anything," said Bruce. "OK. I'll put it in 'Clark' Clark terms for you. So you have fourteen billion bales of really high-quality Kansas hay, right? And I have bad quality Gotham hay for my horses. If you care about me you'd give me a bunch of your special Kansas hay for my horses-"

"Actually, we had bushels of corn but... yeah. I see what you're trying to say." Clark nodded his head as Bruce relaxed, relieved that Clark understood. "You care about me!"

"I do care about you," said Bruce sitting down in the chair in the corner of the room. "Now give me a fashion show."

Clark tried on all of the clothes a piled all of the things he wanted to keep on Bruce's lap and, after Bruce harshly told him not to skimp, it was actually a decent amount. There were a few things that Bruce flatly said 'no' to even though Clark thought they were just fine. In the end, Clark ended up with about two dozen red and blue dress shirts, most of them plaid, four pairs of jeans, and four pairs of nice dress pants, some belts and a pair of loafers.

"So we're done, right?" Clark asked as they left the dressing room.

"No way," said Bruce. "You need some new ties. And socks. And sexy underwear to wear on the date you're going to take me on next week. We're also going to find you a suit to wear on our date. A really nice one."

"So it sounds like you're the one planning this date," said Clark. "Might I ask where this date is going to be?"

"Hm. Nothing too fancy. But fancy enough that you have to wear a black tie."

"I'm not sure I know of any fancy places," said Clark.

"OK, then. Let me worry about when and where," said Bruce plopping all the clothes in Clark's arms. He pulled some ties off the rack and compared them to the clothes. He tossed the ones he deemed worthy on top of the pile of clothes Clark held. "I'll pick you up. You just look pretty for me, K?"

"Why don't you ask me out then if you have all these plans already?"

"Cause I want you to ask me out. I never get asked out."

"OK, Bruce. I'll ask you out. But I can't read your mind."

"I'm not asking you to." He found the underwear section and Clark's eyes bugged out. Bruce pulled off the underwear with the least amount of fabric off of the rack. "How about these?"

Clark looked like he was about to die his face was so red with embarrassment.

Bruce put a hand up. "Clark, I was just kidding. I know you're a boxer-briefs guy. I would never make you wear something that skimpy. No. I'd rather you just not wear any underwear at all."

"Dude, stop. You're gonna make me cry." A clerk came up with a kart for them and they placed their items in it. "Please tell me we're done. This is really stressing me out."

"We're not done," insisted Bruce. "There are a few more things I need to grab that you can't see so no peeking. Cover your eyes."

Clark covered his eyes gladly, not wanting to see any more clothes. He hunched over the cart and prayed it could be over soon. Bruce came back with a bunch of miscellaneous clothing items. Clark shook his head. "Bruce, stop it. I don't like this anymore."

Bruce nodded. "OK. We're done. Just look away from the numbers at the check stand, alright?"

Clark nodded. "I want to go where people aren't. Please?-"

"I couldn't agree more," said Bruce as they made their way to the checking stand. "I could use some quiet time."

...

Clark and Bruce sat in the back of the limousine, both more exhausted from the trip than they should have been. While Clark was resting his head against the back of the seat, Bruce slid his hand over and placed it on top of his. Bruce squeezed Clark's hand lightly and let out a sigh. "Hey, don't you have a question to ask me?"

"I do..." said Clark as Bruce sat closer to him tiredly. "Earlier you said I had to pay you back but not with money. What did you mean?"

Bruce chuckled. "You already did it?"

"Huh?"

"When you kissed me," Bruce explained. "You repaid me more than enough. I underestimated the worth of your kisses. By a lot."

Clark hated that Bruce was getting to him so easily. But he couldn't say no. And he already knew that Bruce would say yes. "Hey, Bruce."

"Hm?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. That took a lot longer than I thought it would but only because I was looking at what Nordstroms has online(they're so expensive AAAAAH!).
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> ;);););):)


	3. An Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is really starting to open up, and not just to Clark. Clark is just a little nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So change of plans. There will be more than three chapters. At least four but possibly more than that. I don't know. Eventually, I will have to end it but they haven't gone on the date yet. And Bruce's kids haven't found out either.
> 
> So stay tuned for more.
> 
> Ps. I think this one is a little short.

The weekend was over and everyone, even Bruce and Clark, had to go back to school. Clark had promised Bruce that he'd wear what they'd gotten that weekend to class on Monday and he did. He wore a dark blue button-up shirt with red and white plaid stripes tucked into a pair of dark jeans that 'cupped Clark's butt cheeks just the right way. A simple red tie was tied neatly at the collar of his shirt and the belt was only there for fashion's sake. He wore a matching pair of brown wing-tipped shoes. It wasn't necessarily 'fancy' cause Clark wasn't a fancy person. It just enhanced all of his best qualities in a subtle 'Clark' way.

Clark actually showed up early that day and entered Bruce's office somewhat timidly. He didn't want Bruce to overreact. Then again, the whole time he'd ever known Bruce, he barely reacted so he was probably worrying for nothing. "Morning," Clark bellowed in his tired morning voice.

Bruce turned and looked at him with a grin. He looked him up and down. "Nice threads, Kent. You go on a shopping spree or something?"

Clark shrugged nonchalantly. "Or something I guess." Clark stepped further into Bruce's office to get more comfortable.

Bruce turned his chair around to face Clark. He observed him and noted every detail. "Something's off."

Clark slumped his shoulders. "Come on. What now?"

Bruce stood up and messed up Clark's hair until that little curl fell down in front of his eyes. "That's better. Also," he pulled at the knot of Clark's tie a bit. "loosen it up a bit. It's more _you_ that way. No more hiding behind the mild-mannered doofus. You're Superman. Be Superman. There's no line between Clark Kent and Superman anymore." Bruce rubbed his thumb across Clark's cheek with an amused look on his face. "I know it's weird to be both at the same time but... things are different now. We don't have to hide anything. And we certainly don't want to hide anything as great as the real you."

Clark had never heard anything so sweet come out of Bruce's mouth. "Hm. I guess we were wrong."

Bruce dropped his hand to his side. "About what?"

"Knowing everything about each other," said Clark quietly. "I didn't think I would ever hear anything like that from your mouth."

Bruce sighed. "You've always been right about me being more sensitive than I let on. I guess if we're gonna be more than friends than I want to let you in on all my scary parts."

"You mean Batman isn't your scariest part?" Clark joked.

"No," said Bruce shaking his head. "It' that mushy stuff under all the rock-hard layers of badass that totally has me thrown for a loop. I just can't wrap my brain around it."

"They're called emotions, Bruce," said Clark. "You're not supposed to wrap your brain around them."

"That's why it's scary," said Bruce.

"Well," said Clark rocking on his heels. "I'm not scared of emotions. So I'll protect you from them. I promise." Clark smiled at Bruce but he could see the insecurity in the man's eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just..." Bruce seemed to contemplate something for a moment. "Nothing. Nevermind. I have to get ready for my class." Bruce started grabbing his things and Clark let him have his space. He knew Bruce was thinking of something but he didn't want to push him.

"About tonight," said Clark catching Bruce's attention one last time before he left. "What time are you gonna pick me up?"

Bruce smiled and adjusted his sack on his shoulder. "How about you fly over to the mansion at 6:30? Make things simple." Clark was beaming at him and nodded. "The door will be open if I'm not already waiting in the drive way. You can just send me a text before you leave."

Clark's eyes twinkled. "I can't wait."

...

Clark walked into his class and began setting up. He could feel eyes on him already. Unfortunately, he also had super hearing so he could hear every word his students mumbled about him.

"Is that Professor Kent?"

"Dang. Now I've got some motivation to focus in class."

"Yeah. Maybe if we get good enough grades he'll invite us to his office for some _one-on-one_ time."

"Wow. Those jeans do something very impressive with his butt cheeks," casually admitted one of the male students. "I've never been jealous of another guys butt cheeks until now."

Bruce was right, thought Clark. But then he thought about how his students were now looking at him in a completely different manner and he'd forgotten what his lesson was on today. He turned to face his class of students and greeted them with a happy face. "Good morning, Class. I hope you've been studying. You have your first test tomorrow. We're going to review the things I think you had the most difficulty with and then I'll give you a study guide. Then the rest of class we will go over any questions you might have."

...

Bruce just finished handing back all of his tests. "I have good news! The class average was 89%. The low was 0% because someone didn't even take the test. The high was 107 with the extra credit. You may have noticed that the test was extremely easy. Well, that because I didn't feel like making it hard because the best way to learn something is by doing, not taking tests."

He pulled up a slide of some of the criminals he'd captured and incarcerated before. "I had a hard time convincing the school board to let me do this but I reminded them that you guys are all adults and that I am the one, the only Batman. So in a few weeks, I will show you some interviews with these criminals and various others. You're going to have to identify what you can about those individuals' mental state. Then..."

He hit another slide. "We'll go on a field trip and meet some real criminals in person near the end of the semester. We'll have little projects like these more and more as we progress. But for today..." He changed the slide again which was a collage of himself over the years. "You're going to access me."

He put a stool up front where everyone could see and sat on it. "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with Bruce Wayne, aka Batman?"

His students stared at him blankly before looking amongst each other in confusion. "Go on. Ask me questions. I'm an open book."

A girl raised her hand and he called on her. "Have you suffered from any traumas?"

"Yes," he admitted without any trouble. "When I was a boy my parents were murdered right before my eyes. I fell down a well once and was attacked by bats. I've been abandoned my own children. I've... experienced sexual assault. I've been drugged, beaten, taken, had my brainwashed, been cursed," he listed. "They were all very traumatic but the first ones are always the most terrifying. It's hard for me to even consider the ones that happened while I was the Batman or working with the justice league a trauma since they seem so... normal, I guess. But everyone around me tells me otherwise."

A young man raised his hand. "When you say you've 'experienced sexual assault' do you mean that you were you sexually assaulted or that you witnessed it?"

Bruce bobbed his head. This one was one he was afraid to share with his students, but he was trying to be open. "I was sexually assaulted. I... let my guard down. I mentioned before that I trained with the League of Assassins. Well, they were all very impressed with me for some reason. A woman that I considered a friend... I guess you could say that I loved her at one time... she got this idea that Wayne blood mixed with her families blood would be an equation for the perfect assassin soldier. It was sometime after I came home from all the traveling a studying. Apparently, she knew I wouldn't coorperate so she drugged me with a paralitic and... went on with the making of the perfect assassin."

There was silence before a student asked. "Did it work?"

"Uh... sort of," he said shrugging. "I mean, yeah. She used my DNA and her DNA to make a child. But she never carried him. He was grown in a pod and hatched. He was trained to be an assassin and had his first kill when he was three years old. He would have been a great assassin expect he had an attitude, one that his mother and grandfather did not want to deal with. So she just dropped in to say hi and give me a ten-year-old assassin. But don't worry! I got him to stop killing people. He's even a vegetarian and has a pet cow."

"Do you have PTSD?"

"Yes," he said bluntly. "Obviously. I suffer from relentless nightmares. I don't know a life without them so it's not that big of a deal. I've had anxiety attacks before but not frequently or recently.-"

"Depression?"

"Yep."

Bruce let his students probe him for most of the class time until a certain question popped up.

"So this is sort of a little late but..." she started. "You were sexually assaulted by a woman. Has that in anyway affected the way you see woman romantically?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "I... can't say. It probably has but not to my knowledge. I guess... are you asking me if I'm gay?"

The girl shook her head. "Nono. I was just asking. I mean... yeah. I guess that's what I'm asking. But in relation to the trauma?"

Bruce sighed and thought. "Well, I am gay... ish. I mean... I guess it is related to the trauma. I just haven't thought about it much. I haven't been with many women since but I wouldn't say none.-"

"So you're just more choosy about your ladies?-"

"I wouldn't limit it to the ladies. I'm not really a very trusting guy," said Bruce honestly. "I know the newspapers called me a playboy but that just consisted of me getting dates and leaving them so I could go be Batman for the night."

"Have you ever had any time for love?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not really. My priority has always been the Batman."

"So do you like..." said some guy in the front. "have any friends or are you a total loner?"

"I was a loner for a long, long time. I've always had my butler, Alfred, my guardian. I've just always pushed people away. But... well, now obviously things are different. I'm opening up to a bunch of strangers. I'm not a very social guy so I don't have a whole lot of friends."

"Do you have a best friend?"

Bruce smiled. "Well, duh. Superman." His students laughed. "Not very many people can say that and be telling the truth but I can. No. But seriously. He's my best friend. It's been a rough friendship. We actually used to hate each other's guts but then we realized it's cause we have so much in common so we just argue for fun now."

A girl giggled. "That sounds like a romantic comedy."

Bruce bobbed his head. "I don't know about comedy but it's definitely romantic. You guys think you have enough info to answer all the questions on your homework?"

The students didn't respond very much.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. "So now I guess you guys can ask me whatever you want. It doesn't have to do with the questions on the paper."

"Are you single?" asked a girl that was definitely way too young for him.

"Technically, I'm still single but," he put an emphasis on the word 'but'. "I have a date tonight and I don't think it's gonna be a one-time thing."

"You'll have to give us an update on your status tomorrow then," said someone else.

"Way to go, prof!" shouted a guy in the back.

Bruce rolled his eyes and called out to him. "Hey! Watch it. I know you do shrooms on the weekend, guy in the back!"

The classroom errupted in laughter after that. Class was basically over at that point. He turned his mic off and continued to converse with a few of the students in the front row.

...

Clark dismissed his class early but a bunch of them were suddenly trying to get him to help them during his office hours. At first, he thought it was cause they were stressed over the test but then he realized each one was flirting with him.

Which was weird to him. He wasn't used to anyone flirting with him.

Well, except for Bruce. Bruce always flirted with him. Which brought his mind to other things. He had a date that night. With Bruce. His best friend. And he was oddly excited about it. He just hoped he didn't make a fool out of himself like he always did.

Once all of his students left, he left the classroom to go check on Bruce. He was casually conversing with some of his students. Clark settled for watching him until he was free. "Clark." Bruce called his name in acknowledgement of his presence.

Clark approached him slightly less naturally than he used to. He just wasn't used to the idea that he was going on a date with him later. "Hi."

"Can I help you?" asked Bruce.

Clark took a seat on the stool Bruce had been sitting on during class. "I hope so."

"What is it?"

Clark took a deep breath. "I'm nervous."

"About tonight?"

"Yes."

"What can I do to ease your nerves, Clark?"

Clark stood up and walked over to him before turning around and sitting back down awkwardly. "I don't know."

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Well, OK. How about we pretend it's a friend thing? Would that-"

"Nope. Not at all," said Clark shaking his head. "Cause I know it's-it's not... that. So I can't just... pretend. You know?"

Bruce thought for a moment. "OK. Then meet me in my office after the next class hour. I'll try an find a way to ease both of our nerves." Bruce winked at him playfully.

Clark groaned. "Dammit. Now I'm nervous about that."

Bruce cringed. "Sorry. Is it because I winked?" Clark glared at him. "Does it help if I tell you I'm nervous too?"

Clark shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

Bruce nodded. "Next class starts in a few minutes."

...

When Bruce got back to his office around lunchtime, he was surprised to find Clark lounging in his chair. The guy looked gorgeous but at the same time very stressed out. He closed and locked the door behind him. "Still nervous, I see?"

"Is it that obvious?" asked Clark. "I mean this is weird. So normally, if I were going on a date and I were nervous I would talk to my best friend and he'd make me feel better. But-but this time it's awkward because-"

"Cause you're going on the date with your best friend," finished Bruce. "I know the feeling."

"...yeah..."

"You can still talk to your best friend about the date that's making you nervous," said Bruce. "I'm sure he'd love to boost your confidence." Bruce stood behind the chair Clark was slouching in and actually started to massage his shoulders. "I'm sorry you're nervous, Clark. I wish I knew how to help. I guess all I can say is..." Clark felt warm breath on his neck before Bruce placed his lips on his skin. "...whoever he is, he's lucky."

"Bruce, I don't think that's helping," said Clark spinning his chair around. But that just escalated the situation when Bruce sat on his lap and nipped at his lips. At first, Clark didn't want it to happen but he let it. And it helped. Clark let Bruce explore his mouth before he pulled away. "You're on to something."

"I'm just trying to help out my best friend."

Clark grinned and blushed. Bruce was in his lap and making out with him. And it felt natural to hold him. "So tonight..."

"Uh huh?"

"After the date..."

"Are we gonna go home together?" Bruce wondered allowed if that's where he was going.

"Mhm."

"Well, that depends on how long we want to keep a lid on this thing," said Bruce starting to play with Clark's hair. "Don't forget that I have a full house. And I think you have custody of Jon tonight."

"I think I'm looking forward to your kids finding out when I walk downstairs for breakfast wearing your shirt," Clark quipped.

Bruce let himself give Clark another kiss. He felt like he was high on something. He could barely function normally. "So my place then?"

"Yes," Clark said pulling him a little closer. "Is that moving too fast?"

"I don't think so," said Bruce. "We already know each other. Really well. If you think about it, there's only one way we can get to know each other any better..." Bruce hinted very strongly.

"Intimately," inquired Clark.

"Yeah." Bruce pulled back from Clark. "Does that make you nervous?"

"It makes me impatient," admitted Clark giving Bruce's bum a little squeeze with a devilish grin. "Does it make you nervous?"

"Uh. Well, just the emotional parts cause I don't think I'll get away with faking them around you," Bruce said sheepishly.

"I won't pressure you," said Clark placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I know you, Bruce. I know it takes time. I know you suck at all relationships." He saw Bruce's eyes gaze over and could feel his muscles tighten. "But I also know everyone else is really hard on you. Earlier... you were gonna say something. I think it was something about your relationships with your kids..."

Bruce was heavily avoiding eye contact and his breathing was tense. Clark let him have a minute before he said anything. "I... I don't know what I did wrong. Dick never told me what I did to make him leave. I just... I need you to tell me when I do something that upsets you. So I can fix it. Not just walk away and be mad..." Bruce felt so puny. Hey just prayed Clark wouldn't brush it off like it didn't mean anything.

Clark caressed his cheek. "I can do you one better." Bruce looked up at him... shyly. "I'll help you fix it too." Bruce let out the air he was holding in his lungs, relaxing, and Clark kissed his forehead. "Besides, Bruce, I always tell you when you're wrong."

Bruce chuckled. "I know. I don't want that to change... ever."

"I'm not nervous anymore," said Clark. "Are you?"

Bruce shrugged. "Mostly afraid Damian is gonna try and murder you when he finds out."

Clark frowned. "He is going to try to kill me, isn't he?"

Bruce nodded and winced. "He kinda hates you, and he also doesn't understand the concept of being gay. So me dating you is going to make him very upset. But maybe Jon could convince him to have a change of heart."

Clark cringed. "I wouldn't count on it. He still wants me to get back together with his mom. But at least they can hate us together."

"Kinda how we hate Lex Luthor together," said Bruce.

"You just compared us to Lex Luthor?"

"I was trying to point out that our sons are best friends but I now realize that what I said could have been the wrong thing..." Clark nodded. "You're so perfect." Bruce kissed the top of Clark's head. "You always tell me when I'm right and when I'm wrong."

They gave each other a hasty kiss on the lips before Bruce said something very casually. "I love you."

Time stopped for a moment when Clark wasn't sure if he'd heard him right. It was all just happening so fast. Clark smiled and sighed. "Bruce, are you saying that as a best friend or..."

"I don't know," Bruce said looking completely clueless. "I was just saying what I was feeling. Cause you make me do things like that. You make me crazy. You know that? I never say the 'L' word. Or just say things cause I feel like it. Maybe it's cause I'm getting old and flaky."

Clark didn't care who Bruce was saying it as. He just knew that he felt the same way. "I love you, too. And you're not getting old."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. My Spring break is over in four days so I'll probably give up by then if I haven't finished. But let's hope it doesn't come to that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :):):):):):):):):):)


	4. The Date!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark finally go on their date and we get to witness the Batfamily finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. This is the last part. I promise.
> 
> Wahoooo!

Bruce was being rather secretive of what he was doing that night. And his kids didn't really think anything of it since he always kept things pretty secret. He walked downstairs looking sharp for his date. And that's what made his kids question what he was doing. "Bruce," Dick cooed. "You look like you're going on a date." He'd jumped in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"It's not a date," lied Bruce. "It's business."

Tim was watching off to the side and spoke up. "Since when do you wear cologne on business?"

"Since I didn't take a shower and I don't want my business compadre to-"

"Bullshit!" Jason spoke up which actually got Bruce's attention. Jason was actually there. Which surprised him. "Hi, _Dad_ ," he said bitterly. "Such a bummer you aren't staying for dinner. Alfred tells me you have a date."

Bruce growled Alfred's name under his breath. "You know what? I don't have time for this-" Bruce's phone buzzed and he looked at it.

_Clark: On my way ;)_

"I have to go," Bruce tried to brush past them but then Stephanie stopped him. "Not you too. Why can't you guys just let me date in peace?!?!"

"Wait. I was just gonna fix your hair-"

"My hair is just fine-" She fussed with his hair against his will. "Are you done?"

Steph sighed and bobbed her head. "I guess but you still look funny."

"That won't be a problem, trust me," he said pushing on the door to go out. And when he opened it his heart jumped for a split second when he saw someone that looked a lot like Clark standing with Damian. "Jon. What are you doing here?"

Jon shrugged. "My dad has plans tonight so I thought I'd go do something with Damian." He made himself at home and walked right in.

"Hey, Jonny! Ma boi!" Dick bro-hugged Jon. "We're all going out to see a movie after dinner. We'll bring you with us."

"It's PG-13 though," Jason warned. "Sure your dad will be OK with that?"

Jon chuckled. "He can take his old-fashioned values and shove'em cause my mom lets me watch R rated movies."

"Oh no. Your poor innocent soul has been corrupted by my kids," Bruce said melodramatically. "Well, it's not my problem." With that he left and shut the door abruptly. He walked to the garage and found Clark waiting by his car. "We need to get out of here."

Clark was pacing. "Yeah. I tried to convince Jon to go somewhere else but... he just can't take a hint."

Bruce unlocked the car and they both got in. "Here's the plan." He started the car and opened the garage. "We get back here before the kids get home from the movie and we lock my bedroom door."

Bruce pulled out of the driveway speedily. "Sounds like a solid plan but how do we know when they'll be back?"

"Come on, Clark," Bruce chided. "I'm Batman. I'll hack their phones and figure it out."

"Right..." Clark sighed slightly displeased.

"What?" Bruce asked concerned.

"Well, it's just... our date isn't off to a good start," Clark said feeling stupid.

"It hasn't started yet," said Bruce. He pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park.

Clark turned and looked at him hopefully. "Oh yeah?"

Bruce leaned across the console and ran his hand along Clark's thigh. He smiled at him... lovingly. "It starts now." Bruce used his other hand to pull Clark's lips to his own and plant a tender kiss.

When they parted they smiled at each other drunkenly. "Hi," said Clark cutely.

"Hey," said Bruce giving his body a sweep. "You look very dignified."

Clark blushed.

"And gorgeous," said Bruce. "How about we skip the date and get right to the after-date-activities?"

Clark's eyes bugged out.

"I'm just kidding," said Bruce getting ready to take the car out of park. But Clark placed his hand firmly on top of his. When Bruce looked at Clark expectantly, Clark has a... a look. He wanted to go back to the house and skip the date. Bruce chided him. "Clark, we have reservations in fifteen minutes."

Clark took his hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "As soon as the kids leave, we're out of there."

Bruce put the car in drive. "Totally understandable."

...

Bruce and Clark had a private outdoor booth on the roof of some building in downtown Gotham. There were red roses and little yellow lights surrounding them, just the two of them. "So how was Class today, Bruce?" asked Clark.

Bruce shrugged. "Actually, it was kind of stressful. I let them probe me."

"Probe you?"

"Psychoanalyze," Bruce clarified. "I let them ask me any questions they wanted about my mental and emotional health with a guaranteed answer. I told them to come to class tomorrow with a list of everything that's wrong with me. I'm having second thoughts about grading those papers..."

Clark smiled and set down his glass of wine. "Well, I think you're perfect... in all of your flaws."

Bruce used his fork to prepare a bite. "What about you? Anyone notice your new wardrobe?"

Clark chuckled before he swallowed a bite. "Do you really want to know?"

Bruce dabbed his lips with a napkin. "Of course I do."

"Well, buddy," said Clark. "You might have some competition. My students are having wet dreams in my class now."

Bruce let out a playful laugh. "Well, who can blame them? You're just so... angelic."

Clark shook his head in annoyance. "Now they all come to my office all the time. And they're constantly flirting with me. I hate it."

"I would flirt with you if you were my professor."

"You flirt with me anyways," Clark said shoving gently at him.

Bruce instinctively grabbed his hand and held it. They remained comfortably silent as they played with each other's hands for a few minutes. Bruce took a deep breath. "So what do you want for dessert?" Bruce asked breaking the silence. "Let me guess. Pie?"

"This is why we're best friends."

...

Clark plopped on the mattress, both of them panting. "And that's why we can't be friends anymore," said Bruce jokingly. They were still close, their arms touching.

Clark was watching the ceiling, both of them were. "We've never done anything like that before."

Bruce turned his head with a grin on his face. "No, we haven't."

Clark smiled like he always did, brighter than the sun, and turned his head to face Bruce's too. "Let's do it again." He climbed on top of Bruce and pulled his lovers knees up to his hip bones. They both ended up laughing before they even got anywhere.

"Clark, give a guy a few minutes to rest. Not all of us are made of steel," Bruce chided. "Gosh!" he chuckled some more as Clark begrudgingly laid back next to him.

He could definitely settle for some cuddles. He wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders and pulled him into his chest. "How about this?" He rested his nose on Bruce's cheek and took in a long deep breath.

Bruce tangled their feet together and wrapped on arm around his new beau. "Yeah. I like that."

It was silent for a moment before Clark started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Bruce pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Nothing," said Clark pulling him back. "I'm just really happy." Clark ran his hand threw Bruce's hair and caressed his cheek. The intimate moments after making love to one another seemed to be the sweetest. "You make me happy, Bruce."

Bruce tilted his head down to hide whatever emotion was going through him. But Clark wouldn't have him hiding. Not now. He put his finger under Bruce's chin and pulled it up to face him. There were tears in his eyes. When one escaped, Clark neatly brushed it away. Bruce smiled faintly but sincerely. "You make me happy too, Clark."

Clark put their foreheads together and just let Bruce process what he was feeling. He knew better than to confuse him with words when his emotions were confusing him enough. Every few minutes he would place a kiss anywhere on his face or neck. He let Bruce work it out without adding any sort of pressure. There were a lot of things he could do to ruin this moment and he refused to do any of them. He could leave and Bruce would be hurt wondering what he did wrong even if he just got up to take a shower. He could laugh and leave Bruce thinking he didn't take him seriously. He could cry and Bruce would get really uncomfortable.

The best thing he could do was wait. Just hold him and wait.

"I haven't been happy in a really long time, Clark," said Bruce quietly wrapping his arms under Clark's shoulders. "I'm scared."

Clark, this time, couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle. "Bruce, you're scared of being happy?"

Bruce nodded frowning.

"I don't think you are," said Clark caressing his lovers face. "I think you're afraid of it getting taken away from you... cause that's what always happens." Clark's heart broke often for how much heartache Bruce had suffered. Most people didn't even bother to give him a chance when it came to love because of he did things other people didn't understand. Everyone, even his own children, would leave him guessing and Clark got to witness the effects every time. "To you anyways."

Bruce was getting uncomfortable and pushed Clark away a little. Clark could hear his breath shaking. He knew that in order to be let into Bruce's heart he'd have to break a little every once and a while but he'd always fix it. "Hey..." Clark whispered and pulled him back. "That's not gonna happen with us..." He kissed his forehead. "I promise."

And that's all it took from Clark to calm him. Cause Bruce knew Clark always kept his word. Bruce nodded and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Clark's neck. After a few minutes of cuddling Bruce spoke up. "So round two?"

Clark shook his head. "I kinda like just holding you. Is that OK?"

Bruce pulled his head up and smiled. "Yeah." He leaned in and kissed Clark softly on the lips. "You're the most amazing best friend in the whole." Kiss. "Wide." Kiss. "World."

The last kiss was much longer and deeper before they pulled apart. "I thought you said we weren't friends anymore."

Bruce shrugged. "Dude. I've tried to kill you before and we're still friends. Nothing is ever going to change that."

...

The next morning, Bruce woke up to someone staring at him, unnaturally happy. "Morning, sunshine," said Clark.

Bruce grunted and rolled over.

"Good to see that even after a whole night's worth of lovemaking and cuddling you're still a grump without your morning coffee," Clark sat up. "I'm gonna go get you some coffee."

Clark slipped on a pair of sweatpants he found digging through Bruce's drawers and headed downstairs. He could hear voices and dishes clanking. He was pretty bummed Bruce wasn't gonna see the reaction his kids had when they saw Clark walk into the kitchen shirtless and glowing.

He listened in closer.

"I'll bet you fifty dollars in Selina," he heard Tim say.

"Seriously?" asked Dick. "He's so over Selina. I think it's his assistant."

"Nope," he heard Steph argue. "He was definitely with a guy last night. I'm telling you. Bruce is done with women. He's gonna be one of those badass old gay dudes."

"Bruce isn't gay," he heard Jason say. "Is he?"

"Think about, Jay," said Dick.

"I don't know," said Tim. "I think he's bi."

"No..." Jason said clearly lost in thought. "He's gay. He didn't used to be but... yeah. Now he's totally gay."

"So who was he with then?" asked Tim.

"His assistant is a guy... I think," said Dick.

"Bruce would never date his assistant." Clark walked into the room and everyone froze silent and stiff but Steph. "Oh. Hey, Clark! We're just trying to figure out who Bruce's date was last night."

Clark wasn't paying attention cause apparently Bruce was right behind him. He stopped before walking right into the kitchen to give Clark a little squeeze. He nodded to the boys who stood staring... completely at a loss for words.

Steph looked at the boys. "What? Why are you guys looking at him like that?"

Tim facepalmed.

"Oh my God, Steph. It doesn't take a detective," Jason said obnoxiously.

"Jason," said Tim. "She'll get there just... give her a minute."

They waited and Steph's face lit up and she turned to face Clark who now had a mug in his hand full of coffee. "Oh my --- You and Bruce! --Oh my..... !!!!!!" She couldn't even express it.

"There she is," said Tim in mock pride.

"Dude," said Jason bumping Tim's shoulder. "Why are you dating her? She's so not your type."

Steph turned and glared at Jason. "Hey, fuck off, Bastard! That's my boyfriend you're talking to!"

Tim turned and smirked at him. "She's totally my type."

Clark walked into the kitchen to doctor up his coffee cause, unlike Bruce, he couldn't bear to drink it black.

Damian and Jon made their way into the kitchen as well. "So did you figure out who father was shackin' it up with last night?"

Jon sat on the bar stool at the breakfast bar and smiled at everyone in the room. "Morning, Bruce. Dick. Jason..." he listed everyone off. 

...morning people...

"Hi, Dad," he said cheerily. "Wait... dad?"

Damian's fists clenched. "...Dad?

Clark turned around and revealed his adorable face just in time for Bruce to plant a messy kiss on his lips. "Morning, Son."

And that's the story of how Bruce and Clark went from best friend to best-friends-who-went-on-a-not-a-date-date-which-turned-into-a-date-and-now-they're-lovers- ...friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The end.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I can bring more stories like this to you in the future. But for now, my spring break is over and I can't promise anything.
> 
> Love you! :):):):):):):)


End file.
